Loony Luna and the her Secret Admirer!
by crazyinluvwitF.W
Summary: trlalalala 5th year (for Luna) hogwarts this story contains: a barrel of laughs, romantic lunches, Puffskeins, Lavendar having 2 much wine and mystery men! CAUTION! reading this fic WILL result in addiction! hehehe REVIEW!


Hey all u intelligent, wonderful, fun, beautiful, pretty, hot, clever, sexy, fine, take pride in there appearance people. Thank you for clicking on this story! READ and REVIEW! :D  
  


**Breathless**  


  
Luna Lovegood gazed dreamily at the mess, no, art that lay on her bedroom floor. Bright colored cloths, shiny bracelets, and a single string from Ronald's maroon sweater all swirled together beautifully, to bad her father didn't share the same outlook. Her electric blue door swung open,   
  
Hippo, were going to be leaving in six days to Rwanda, Goma *(located in the far east)* , we can not leave with your room so chaotic! spoke her father.   
  
Luna stared gloomily at her father she muttered.   
  
Has Ginny owled you back yet, saying if she can come? asked her father.  
  
Yes! She can come! exclaimed Luna.   
  
That's lovely, now clean. Shawn (her dad) ordered.  
  
Luna got of her bed and picked up a scarf, her dad was convinced so he left, she shut the door, threw her scarf into the air and watched it float back to the ground. Ten minuets had passed and instead of cleaning Luna was gazing airily at page twenty one of Quidditch Through The Ages. She hoped if she brushed up on her quidditch knowledge maybe Ronald would like her more. Luna had a gigantic crush on Ronald; he was brave, funny, smart, and well he wasn't doing bad in the looks department either. (; She wished he would like her but he seemed to really like that Hermione girl. *(Hr + R 4ever!)*   
  
Luna was ecstatic that Ginny was going with her and her father (Shawn) to Rwanda, Goma, to find Demiguises, a dangerous beast with hair that can be spun into an invisibility cloak. *(For more information on the Demiguise check out Fantastic Beasts & Where To find Them.)* Luna had never had a friend like Ginny, in fact Luna hadn't had many friends in her life. Luna really liked Ginny she was a cool cat. :) Luna got up and danced around her room, it made her feel so happy to know some one liked her and didn't think she was a freak. There was one downside though about being Ginny's friend you couldn't talk about Ronald with her because well he is her brother. Though the big plus side is Ginny is Ronald's sister!   
  
Six days till I go pick up Ginny, and go to Africa, better plan an outfit incase Ronald sees me thought Luna.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny awoke to the sound of her enraged shouting mother.   
  
Fred and George must have stopped by for a visit. mumbled Ginny.   
  
She leapt out of bed in a hurry to get ready! She was very exited for today she was leaving to travel to Goma (Located in Africa) and she got to travel with Luna who she thought was hysterical. After showering and getting dressed she headed downstairs for breakfast. Her mother was still yelling at Fred and George and her father was slowly exiting the room. So she helped herself to some fairy eggs, Clabbert meat and chocolate frogs. After breakfast Luna arrived, wearing a very fancy robe, jewelry and a spectacular looking hat.   
  
Hey Luna! My, my don't we look snazzy! What is the occasion? questioned Ginny.  
  
Luna was wearing her neon silver *(I doubt this color even exists but what you gona do!)* robe, tons of jewelry and a maroon hat that screamed if the person wearing it had on dirty underwear. Luna gave Ginny the you know why im all dressed up look and replied,  
  
Hey, so um could I see your room?  
  
See your room really means see my brother thought Ginny. On the way to Ginny's room they bumped' into Ronald   
  
Hey Gin, Luna, he hugged Ginny goodbye. I hope you two have a nice trip. said Ron.   
  
Then he leaned towards Luna to whisper into her ear.   
  
If you run into a the Lock Nest monster feel free to feed Ginny to it.   
  
I heard that! shouted Ginny. She punched Ron in the arm.   
  
I love you too Gin, toddles! he walked away rubbing his sour arm.   
  
Ginny turned around to find a breathless Luna.  
  
Oh brother, and a mean that literally. laughed Ginny.   
  
Luna sighed, Don't you just love Wednesdays! exclaimed Luna dreamily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luna's dad (Sean) had to go to The Ministry of Magic to get their portekey. So Luna and Ginny had the whole house to themselves for a few hours. They started chatting,   
  
So how far have you and Dean gone? asked Luna.  
  
Luna! Hehe, we have only snogged. answered Ginny.  
  
Is he any good? Hehehe. asked Luna.  
  
My, my aren't we curious! teased Ginny  
  
Luna threw a pillow at Ginny Quiet you!  
  
Haha. Well I'm still with him aren't I? replied Ginny slyly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on they flew around the house on some old broomsticks passing an onion, when they were done with that Luna showed Ginny an old muggle radio that used to be her mothers. Her mother was a muggle born.   
  
Ugh, I don't like this song it just some guy yelling. complained Ginny.  
  
I love this song! (There listening to Hoobastink - Out of control - spectacular song!) said Luna in disbelief, how could some one not like this song!   
  
Here I'll check out what's on another station. said Luna.   
  
P.I.M.P. by 50 cent came on the radio.   
  
I've heard this song! Dean listens to it all the time! exclaimed Ginny. (hahaha Dean u pimp!)  
  
giggled Luna.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luna, Ginny and Sean (Luna's dad) all had one hand grasping an old cook book. After a very nauseating journey they were in Africa. Ginny fell because she was dizzy from the trip, Shawn tripped over Ginny and knocked over Luna. They all started laughing at their clumsiness. Ginny got up and dusted of her cloths, then she looked at her surroundings she became breathless because the beauty of Africa was so intense.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I really hope you liked it! They will not be in Africa for to long like 3 chapters then it'll be of to there 5th year at hogwarts! Please review be very judgmental! I LOve U ALL! :D chapters will get longer!!!!


End file.
